Again: A Songfic
by purpleskeemonkeys
Summary: A Shelma songfic. I'm so drippy. Review if you want. I said I wasn't planning on writing anything, but...yeah...I lied. Sue me. Actually, please don't. I don't have enough money. Thanks for reading.


A/N: So, yeah. I said I wouldn't write anything and I lied. :P So sue me. I heard this song and thought, what the heck. I'll go for it. I know I'm a crappy writer so ya don't have to tell me, ya hear? Have fun and don't judge my grammar. Oh, yeah – and I'm a total sap for Shelma and Fraphne. That's all you'll be gettin' from me…don't even try anything else.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Scooby-Doo, any part of him, even though that would be the ultimate coolness. I don't own Googie and I really don't want to as she freaks me out and is totally scary. I also don't own the song. It's Again by Flyleaf, and if you haven't heard it GO LISTEN. I AM NOT EVEN KIDDING, DO IT. RIGHT NOW. YEAH. It's probably better than this story.

Shaggy was feeling like crap. Googie, his girlfriend, had just broken up with him. Through a stupid text. She'd just up and said, "Hey Shag. Darrin and I have been talking lately, and I think we're hitting it off really well. So, I hope you aren't mad at me or anything, but I think it would be better if we were just friends." Now she'd left his heart ripped out and broken.

_I love the way that your heart breaks_

_With every injustice and deadly fate_

Velma watched from across the room as Shaggy read the text. From his expression it could only mean one thing. Googie had decided she was through. She hadn't liked Googie, even when she seemed really sincere about liking Shaggy. Now she wondered if he would ever look like that about her. Wait, where did that thought come from?

_Praying it all will be new_

_And living like it all depends on you, whoa_

He was always being so strong. Didn't he know he could depend on other people, on her?

_Here you are, down on your knees again_

_Trying to find air to breathe again_

Shaggy couldn't breathe. Darrin? The jerkface from the football team? Even Fred hated him, and they shared the quarterback position on the team. Then again, that could be why. He looked up and saw Velma watching him. When he caught her eye she reddened and looked down. Oh, no, he thought. Now I've got her mad at me too. What's wrong with me and girls? First Mary Jane decides she likes that creep Ed or whatever, then Googie, and now Velma. He didn't even know what he'd done.

_And only surrender will help you now_

_I love you, please see and believe again_

She could tell he was upset. He just didn't want to show it. She wanted to tell him that it was okay, he could surrender to his feelings, but she didn't know how. Three words flitted briefly across her mind, making her face burn. Did she really love him?

_I love that you're never satisfied_

_With face value wisdom and happy lies_

He studied her face. She was deep in thought again. He wondered if he really cared about Googie, or if he'd just been so overwhelmed that someone could like him, for him. He smiled to himself when he saw Velma's face slowly change into her "I'm thinking" face. She never was satisfied with simple trivia, always wanted more – more information, more knowledge, more learning.

_You take what they say, and go back and cry_

_You're so close to me that you nearly died, whoa_

His smile faded as he remembered the taunting back in grade school. Everyone had called him a freak, a hippy, a misplaced moron lost in time. She had understood. She'd let him vent to her, let him cry. She knew. They'd said she was a dork, a geeky little nerd. She'd cried too, he remembered. They were so much the same, but so different. He thought of all the times he'd ever been in danger on a case, and how many times that could have been her too. They'd scraped with death several times, but always got so lucky.

_Here you are, down on your knees again_

_Trying to find air to breathe again_

_And only surrender will help you now_

_I love you, please see and believe again_

Shaggy knew Googie wasn't right. She knew that; she had done something about it and found the someone she believed was right. Now he found himself wondering...could _Velma_ be right?

_They don't have to understand you_

_Be strong_

Velma's thoughts were flying. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she did love Shaggy. What was wrong with her? He wouldn't understand, she couldn't tell him. Definitely not.

_Wait_

_And know_

_I understand you_

_Be strong_

She wanted him to understand. She wanted him to feel the same way. how long had she felt this way and not realized it, she wondered? She had no idea.

_Be strong_

Shaggy felt himself sliding into his own thoughts. He kept thinking. And thinking. What would happen if he told her? He couldn't, he just couldn't. He didn't even want to think about what she'd say. He had to be strong.

_Here you are, down on your knees again_

_Trying to find air to breathe again_

_Only surrender will help you now_

Maybe he should give in, and tell her. Or he could just tell her without saying anything…no. She'd really freak out if he kissed her.

_The floodgates are breaking_

_They're pouring out_

She felt frustrated tears start to well up in her eyes. No! She couldn't cry, not here in front of him! Oh, why couldn't she just open he mouth and tell him? It would be easy. Crazy and life-ruining, but easy. She couldn't stop the tears now. Hot clear liquid spilled out to streak her cheeks. He was looking alarmed now. Oh, no, he was coming over to sit by her – she had to stop the tears. She swiped at her eyes and looked at the ground.

_Here you are, down on your knees_

_Trying to find air to breathe_

He put a hand on her back, concerned. What had he done to make her cry? He felt awful now. "Velms? You okay?"

_Right where I want you to be again_

_I love you, please see and believe again_

She had to look up. He sounded so worried. She met his eyes and nodded. "I…I'm fine. It-it's nothing, really." Just my own stupidity, she added silently. He didn't get up. Did he know? He couldn't know; he wasn't in her mind.

_Here you are, down on your knees again_

_Trying to find air to breathe again_

He had to tell her. It was now or never. he took a deep breath. "Velms, there's…something I've, like, got to tell you…"

_Right where I want you to be again_

_See and believe!_

"…I love you." She couldn't believe it. She wanted to. A smile spread over her face and she whispered, "I love you too."

A/N: Aww, how sappy and sentimental and completely romantic. Sort of. Well, tell me if you like it.


End file.
